O Doce Sabor de Viver Eternamente o Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Essa é especial! Sesshoumaru e Rin finalmente chegaram na Transilvânia e viveram como se a eternidade fosse única e o mundo girava devagar quando o amor enlaçava os dois. Leiam e encantam-se!


_Notas Iniciais: _

_Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer às reviews de Lykah-chan, e peço desculpas por apagá-la pois aconteceu um problema no site que não abria a fanfic. E agradeço à todas que esperam ansiosamente por esta aventura: Rin Taisho Sama, Acdy-chan, Inoue Taisho , minhas Best Friends e todos que torcem e me motivam a escrever esta história!!_

_Eu espero que todos curtem esta nova história desta aventura!!_

_Beijos no coração_

_Isis Silvermoon_

Tudo estava tão mágico e feliz para Rin, a Lady do benevolente Lord Hans Sesshoumaru Kolliner Schutze, radiantemente estava empolgada com a viagem para a Transilvânia. O marido de Rin estava muito feliz também, pois finalmente apresentaria sua bela esposa aos seus aliados, exército e quem sabe para o mundo inteiro.

- Vamos, meu amor... Acorde, já é noite e hora de irmos... – Sesshoumaru a acordara num sussurro quente que a abraçava sua esposa por trás na enorme cama do poder e do amor.

- Hmmm boa noite, Sesshy, que horas são? – Rin sentia dois braços fortes a envolvendo por trás e uma respiração quente que a deixava toda arrepiada ao ouvir a voz do marido ao pé de seu ouvido bem baixinho – Ora minha querida, já são 20:00 horas e vamos nos atrasar, pois precisamos ainda levar nossos filhos para o castelo de meus pais. Mas antes... Hmmm – Ele a vira delicadamente e a beija calorosamente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo nu de sua Lady, pois era óbvio que fizeram amor o dia inteiro.

- Sesshy preciso de um banho... Rapidinho tá? – Dava um longo selinho , mas era interrompida por dois braços fortes , e sentia seu corpo sendo suspendido, encontrando dois olhos dourados brilhantes, sedutores e apaixonados ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos nós dois juntos... Adoro sentir seu corpo, é como um delicioso vício que não quero largar jamais! – Sesshoumaru a beija , introduzindo sua língua dançando com a dela, enquanto a levava nos braços até a suite do quarto. O banho já estava preparado . Ele a pousa sobre ele, que já estava sentado na banheira fazendo com que ela sente no colo dele, e não a deixou pronunciar nenhuma palavra, pois estava louco por aquela doce boca de sua adorável esposa.

- Adoro quando você está assim comigo, você minha Lady, só você me deixa assim, doido de tesão por você. – Ele dizia lambendo o pescoço de Rin enquanto suas garras e dedos brincavam delicadamente com suas costas, nuca e ousava descer os lábios até os seios, chupando-os, lambendo-os fazendo com que Rin gemesse alto de prazer , que a mesma sentia pulsar o sexo do marido. Rin resolveu também ser ousada, sentando mais profundamente no colo de Sesshoumaru fazendo o mesmo urrar de prazer, e na mesma hora ele firmava as mãos nas nádegas de Rin facilitando a penetração.

- Rebola meu amor, pule sobre mim, quero você novamente... Aaaah – Sesshoumaru sussurrava no ouvido de Rin , que gemia seu nome por várias vezes, atendendo o pedido do amado marido. Ele estocava por baixo enquanto ela rebolava e pulava fortemente sobre ele até chegarem ao ápice do prazer. Ele a amou novamente, deitando-a na banheira abrindo delicadamente as pernas e estocando rapidamente e gemendo bem próximo aos lábios da esposa, que gemia seu a calara com um delicioso e doce beijo molhado , arrebatador que a deixara tonta de amor.

-Eu te amo, minha Rin, eternamente... – Ele acariciava o rosto da esposa, a olhando nos olhos marejados e emocionados de Rin.

- Eu também te amo, meu Lord, meu único amor- Ele a beija novamente, feliz pela declaração dela. Sesshoumaru na mesma hora, teleportava com ela nos braços até o quarto, já com malas prontas.

- Arrume-se meu amor, fique mais bela do que já és, pois quero que todos saibam que você me fortaleceu, e quero que todos vejam também que és minha Lady e deverão respeitá-la da mesma maneira que eles me respeitam e honram.

Rin vestiu um belo vestido vermelho longo, justo não muito decotado,a fenda lateral era bem trabalhada, revelando parte da perna direita, o tecido vermelho era rendado e brilhante naturalmente. Os cabelos soltos e ondulados livremente feitos pela criada sua melhor amiga e confidente do Reino, Sango.

-Está linda milady!! Lord Sesshoumaru se encantará com a produção que fiz!!

- Você não é nem um pouco modesta, não é Sango-chan? – Rin riu-se com o comentário da amiga-criada que ouviu risadas descontraídas de Sango.

- Aaah que isso milady, você está maravilhosa, magnífica!! Lord Sesshoumaru ficará mais apaixonado ainda por você.

-Obrigada Sango!! Preciso ir logo, minha família e Sesshy estão me esperando lá embaixo.

- Vai na paz, milady e me conte tudo na volta!! – Sango a abraçara sendo retribuída por Rin.

-Claro Sango, contarei tudo! Obrigada mais uma vez e tchau!!

- Tchau milady, boa sorte!

Rin descia as escadas um pouco mais rápido e surpreendeu-se com o olhar malicioso de Sesshoumaru que a olhava dos pés a cabeça, encantado com sua bela esposa. A beijava no final da escada, a puxando pela cintura firmando as mãos , sendo retribuído por Rin que estava tão feliz por ter um marido tão cavalheiro.

- Você está linda, meu amor! Vamos, está frio lá fora.. – Ele colocava o sobretudo em Rin que a mesma caminhava abraçada com ele. – Amor, isso é ciúmes do meu "look" ou está frio mesmo? – Rin ria descontraída, olhando para o marido que a ajudara entrar na carruagem.

- Digamos que tenho ciúmes de minha Lady sim, mas eu disse que gostaria que você estivesse assim, linda e magnífica, pois quero que todos conheçam a minha Lady Schutze- Sussurrava no ouvido de Rin que a beijava nos lábios apaixonando, pousando uma das mãos nos seios de Rin que suspirava de prazer.

-Nossos filhos já foram encaminhados para a mansão, espero que todos estejam bem – Rin abraçava o marido fortemente.

- Não se preocupe, meu pai cuidará muito bem de nossas crias e minha mãe paparicará tanto os netos que Hideki ficará entediado – Sesshoumaru sorria para Rin, que ria imaginando a situação por lá.

Horas depois finalmente o casal chegara em Transilvânia na Romenia, todos os aliados, confidentes e amigos esperavam Lord Hans Schutze e esperavam ansiosamente a apresentação de sua esposa à Corte.

Um lacaio anunciara a chegada dos dois :"** Suas excelências , o Lord Hans Sesshoumaru Kolliner Schutze e sua esposa a Lady Rin Van Claire Kolliner Schutze!!"**

Todos aplaudiam com entusiasmo, Sesshoumaru a conduzia abraçando-a pela cintura caminhando até o altar da Corte . A mansão de Conde Drácula era um pouco maior que a da família Schutze. Longas torres negras altas, construída no alto da colina sendo vista claramente ao longe próximo a luz da Lua. As portas eram enormes e pesadas com esculturas de anjos enfeitando-a. O castelo possuía inúmeros quartos e salões, com corredores grandes e espaçosos, até dava para perder-se por ali pois era um verdadeiro labiririnto para Rin.

-Senhor Conde, esta é Rin, minha esposa. – Sesshoumaru a apresenta formalmente .

- Oooh esta é sua esposa?És muito bela Lord Hans Kolliner, fez uma excelente escolha para a mãe de seus filhos. Encantado senhora, vou lhe apresentar minha esposa que será sua dama de companhia enquanto tratarei dos negócios com Sesshoumaru.

- Oooh sim, claro!! É um prazer conhecê-lo também, espero que eu não atrapalhe o trabalho de vocês, perdão pois nunca entrei numa Corte antes.

- Tudo bem meu amor, irá acostumar-se. Vamos entrar e descansar?

- Sim, querido! – Rin sorria entrando de braços dados com Sesshoumaru.

- Por favor , Lord e Lady fiquem à vontade! – O Conde simpaticamente oferecia humildemente seu castelo. – O quarto de vocês já está pronto sim? Podem ir descansar, amanhã teremos um grande baile não só de boas vindas a vocês mas também pelo trigésimo aniversário do governo da Transilvânia!

- Sim senhor, estaremos presentes com muito prazer – Sesshoumaru respondia conduzindo a esposa pelas enormes escadas até chegarem ao corredor onde estava localizado o quarto dos dois. A bagagem já estava guardada no quarto, feito pelos criados. O Lord Hans a suspende em seus braços fazendo rir sua adorável esposa.

-Amor, não estamos em noite de núpcias... Nos casamos faz tempo.

- É,mas eu adoro carregar minha esposa até nosso ninho de amor. – Ele a beija de língua, deitando-a sobre a cama e rapidamente despia seu vestido admirando o belo corpo da esposa. Ele deitava delicadamente sobre ela sem apoiar o peso do próprio corpo , a beijando e ousadamente Rin encoxava gostoso ouvindo a respiração forte de Sesshoumaru que sentia sendo despido lentamente e acariciado pelos braços e seu peito forte e definido.

-És tão lindo meu amor, que isso me vicia... – Ele cerrava os olhos apaixonado e malicioso ao ouvir a esposa dizer , ousou em deslizas as mãos e garras pelos seios delicadamente a fazendo gemer de já nus, Rin descia beijando o corpo nu de Sesshoumaru pois com força empurrou-o sobre a cama, e começava a brincar com a língua por entre as pernas o fazendo urrar de tesão.

- Aaah Rin, você me enlouquece meu amor... Terá minha "vingança" prepare-se – Ele na mesma hora a vira, beijando loucamente a boca de Rin, lambendo os mamilos subindo com a língua pelo pescoço até os lábios novamente, equanto enfiara os dedos por dentro do sexo feminino. Isso a deixava delirantemente louca de tesão, e gemia alto o nome do marido, enquanto o mesmo lambia a flor de Rin. Sesshoumaru adorava provocá-la, sentando assim na cama puxando-a para que a penetração seja uma só , Rin pulava e gemia no ouvido de Sesshoumaru que cravava suas presas no pescoço dela, sugando um pouco o doce sabor do sangue dela, lambendo o local mordido e regenerando o ferimento e Rin gritava de prazer sentindo as estocadas por baixo e pulando por cima olhando nos olhos maliciosos de Sesshoumaru .

-Eu te amo Rin, eu te quero sempre, eternamente, sua beleza, seu corpo me derrotaram, me deixaram rendido por você. Jamais e ninguém irá tocá-la pois a protegerei com todas as minhas forças e com minha vida se for preciso. Eu matarei todos que ousarem tocar minha adorável Lady... – Ele a abraça deixando-a apoiar a cabeça sobre seu peito, deitando-a com ele.

-Eu também te amo meu amor, você a cada dia deixa-me tão apaixonada por você que não consigo expor palavras, apenas meu coração está entregue a ti, meu Lord.

Sesshoumaru a beija calorosamente feliz pela pequena declaração da esposa. E dormiram a noite toda juntos até o dia do Baile.

**N/A : Então o que acharam dessa pequena continuação?Espero que gostem !! E na próxima história será o Grande Baile! Não percam! **


End file.
